Il est possible de survivre en forêt
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: Un nouveau membre se joint à l'Opération Cobra, quelqu'un qui a une vue imprenable sur tout le village de Storybrooke. Passé/Présent
1. Monde Enchanté

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire est basée de la série télé ''Once Upon a Time''. J'ai pris beaucoup de largesses, disons simplement que je garde que tout se passe à Storybrooke, que les habitants ne peuvent sortir de la ville et qu'ils sont des personnages de conte de fée, mais ils ne s'en souviennent pas. Emma arrivera dans les environs du 3e chapitre. **

J'espère que vous aimerez mon histoire! Le pairing est Ruby/Graham. Étant donné que j'ai écris toute l'histoire d'avance, il se peut que les épisodes viennent en forte contradiction avec ce que j'écris... C'est pour cela que je dis que j'ai pris de grandes largesses.

Je suis la théorie suivante, qui est assez saugrenue, mais elle me plaît beaucoup: Ruby n'est pas le Petit Chaperon Rouge, mais plutôt la « louve », le « Grand Méchant Loup ». Graham dans ma théorie est donc le chasseur de la Reine. J'ai lu un paragraphe sur Internet d'un fan où Ruby était la louve, il y exposait toutes les « preuves » et j'ai trouvé que son personnage s'y collait plus, alors j'ai gardé cette idée. Alors, bon, ça sort des sentiers battus! Bonne lecture! ;D

petit p.s.: Dans le monde enchanté, Ruby est donc une loup-garou, ouais... Heureusement que j'utilise pas cet univers longtemps, parce que ça ne m'attire pas plus que ça écrire sur les loups-garou, surtout que je m'y connais très peu! Sur ce, j'arrête d'écrire et je vous laisse débuter votre lecture. :)

p.s. 1 Je sais que j'avais promis de ne pas me lancer dans une multi-chapitre, mais bon, je suis inspirée!

p.s 2 Je ne tiens évidemment pas _du tout_ en compte l'épisode 7, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ouais, bon.

* * *

><p><em>Monde Enchanté<em>

Il faisait froid. Les arbres semblaient presque recroquevillés contre la terre meuble de la forêt. Elle se promenait entre les troncs, palpant la mousse et l'écorce pour retrouver son chemin. Il était rare que la chasse soit mauvaise, mais ce soir, l'approche de l'hiver l'avait fait dévier de son trajet habituel. Les animaux s'enfuyaient dès qu'elle posait le pied à moins d'un mètre. La soupe n'aurait droit qu'à des racines de sapin pour ce soir; un goût que Ruby exécrait particulièrement. Un peu déboussolée, elle s'arrêta. Le ciel perçait parfois la cime des arbres. Un gouffre noir particulièrement déprimant alors que les chaleurs fuyaient à grand pas, instaurant la loi de la famine. L'hiver, c'était la survie avant tout.

La jeune femme tira de sa poche une petite flasque qu'elle déboucha, puis avala plusieurs rasades à la suite. Le brandy des trolls ne coûtait pas cher, il goûtait bon et assommait juste assez vite pour qu'on ne se rende compte de rien. La perfection liquide, en somme. Elle esquissa un sourire lorsque l'alcool émit une chaleur délicieuse dans son gosier. Le plaisir fut pourtant de courte durée. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre le craquement d'une branche, puis les pieds atterrissant au sol, le coup porté à sa main. Sa merveille métallique roula jusque dans un buisson de ronces. Ruby leva la tête, enragée, prête à détruire la personne qui venait de s'en prendre à elle.

Ce fut avant de voir la tunique vert émeraude, symbole de la royauté. Alors là, seulement, elle sut que rien ne pourrait être fait. Il fallait qu'elle joue la soumise, sans quoi on placarderait sa photo partout jusqu'à ce que ce quelqu'un lui tire une flèche dans le dos et traîne sa carcasse jusqu'aux pieds de la Reine. Ruby se leva lentement, jaugeant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Un visage bien dessiné, une barbe plutôt en broussaille et des cheveux foncés qui s'étaient emmêlés. Il aurait pu ressembler à un loup-garou... physiquement, oui, mais il ne dégageait pas la rage, la soif, la force.

Ruby esquissa un sourire plutôt sauvage, qui avait quelque chose de sensuel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on me veut à pareille heure? »

L'homme fit un pas vers l'avant, portant sa main vers sa ceinture où il dévoila un court poignard serti de pierres aux valeurs inimaginables. Au même instant, un hurlement de loup retentit dans les bois. Ruby se glaça, cessant de sourire.

« J'aimerais bien rester, mais je suis en retard pour le souper. »

Elle parvint à esquiver de quelques centimètres la silhouette la dépassant d'au moins une tête, mais c'était mal connaître ce joyau de la Reine. Finement entraîné pour attraper n'importe qui et n'importe quoi, il n'eut qu'à tendre sa main au bon endroit, le poignet de Ruby, et de sa poigne de fer l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement de plus.

« Quelle famille? Marina ''Ruby'' Smith, vous êtes seule.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous a parlé de moi, mais c'est faux. J'ai un mari, nous vivons dans la forêt, nous sommes... heureux.

-Heureux, oui. Il est mort, ce mari?

-Non, fit-elle entre ses dents. Il m'attend. J'amène le dîner.

-Une femme qui chasse, c'est peu commun, vous ne trouvez pas?

-Pas aussi peu commun que de voir un homme de la Reine dans la forêt aussi tardivement. Je pourrais vous reconduire, si vous vous êtes perdu. »

Il n'aimait pas le sarcasme. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il serra davantage la peau de sa « proie ». L'espace d'une seconde, Ruby crut bien que c'était la fin. Elle avait appris à force d'essais/d'erreurs que l'humour pouvait fonctionner; pas cette fois.

« Je ne suis pas perdu. »

Un homme de la Reine, se déplaçant dans la forêt aussi tard dans la nuit, pour elle. _Elle_. Pourquoi? La jeune femme tourna la tête, le regardant fixement. Il fallait des réponses. Elle ne dirait rien tant que la raison de cette rencontre ne serait dévoilée. Il lui rendit son regard, mais d'une froideur assez malveillante.

« La Reine veut venger ce qu'on lui a pris.

-Ses pauvres petits bijoux? s'enquit-elle, en colère.

-Sa nièce. »

Oh. La nièce de la Reine. Oui, bien sûr. Avant de s'aventurer dans l'humour, elle aurait pu faire l'historique de ses actes des derniers jours. Comme, par-exemple, dérober le garde-manger d'une enfant de riche lors de la nuit. Malheureusement, le plan initial avait très mal tourné quand la petite fille s'était levée au même moment, à moitié endormie, pour manger une galette beurrée. Ruby n'aurait pu prévoir le réveil de l'enfant, ses hurlements et l'étranglement forcé de cette victime pour ne pas ameuter des soldats. Bon, par vanité elle avait aussi gardé le capuchon rouge de la fillette qui lui faisait à ravir. Mauvaise idée.

La nièce de la Reine... Vraiment, ce n'était décidémment pas sa meilleure stratégie pour vivre dans l'ombre. La jeune femme reprit conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait par la poigne plutôt féroce du serviteur royal. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant plus trop quelle carte jouer pour s'en sortir vivante.

« Si c'est ce capuchon rouge que vous voulez rendre à la nièce de la Reine, alors je vous le donne. »

L'homme n'eut aucune réaction, ce qui fit trembler légèrement la voleuse.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle faisait partie de la royauté... Il fait plutôt froid dans la forêt et ce capuchon me semblait chaud, alors je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je vous offre mes plus sincères excuses.

-Chaperon ne se défaisait jamais de son capuchon, il aurait fallu bien des prouesses pour lui en défaire. »

Chaperon, quel nom ridicule...

« Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai infiltré sa chambre il y a quelques nuits. Je lui ai admnistré quelques gouttes d'une potion elfique plutôt efficace pour endormir les muscles... Lui retirer la capuche était aussi simple que de défaire un bébé de sa maman, pas que j'aie fait ce dont je vous parle... s'embourba la jeune femme, de plus en plus nerveuse. J'étais à la recherche de quoi me nourrir, en plus du capuchon. Je peux vous montrer les ravitaillements qui se trouvent dans mon sac si vous le...

-Vous mentez. »

Elle se figea davantage, glacée jusqu'aux os. Rien ne faisait effet sur ce garde, jamais il ne bronchait et son visage hurlait vengeance. Peut-être allait-elle mourir étranglée, elle aussi, s'il avait fait le lien. Tout cela pour la survie. Une survie de 48 heures, pas plus. Ruby s'écroula, genoux contre la terre, le poignet toujours encerclé par le gant de cuir du soldat. Des sanglots confus s'échappaient de son corps, ce qui surprit le serviteur royal. Mal à l'aise, il fixa plus longuement le visage de sa « proie ».

« Vous mentez, encore une fois. Mentir aggrave toujours les choses aux yeux de la loi.

-La loi du plus fort, la loi de la Reine, la loi d'une seule femme contre tout un peuple, hurla Ruby qui n'essaya même pas de se débattre. Une personne pour décider du destin de tous, même de vous. Vous trouvez cela juste? Vivre chaque journée en craignant de mettre le pied dans un engrenage mortel. De faire l'erreur qui vous fera pendre. Vous trouvez cela juste de se percher dans un arbre pour ne pas se faire piétiner par un chevalier zélé de la Reine? Le moindre signe de pauvreté et on vous tue. Vous trouvez cela juste, que les riches soient les seuls bénéficiaires de la chance de vivre? Moi, je m'y oppose. »

Le silence.

Le silence le plus long de toute sa vie. Même la brise donnait l'impression d'hurler dans ce décor hivernal, presque grottesque tant il rappelait les divagations enfantines d'un cauchemar. Il fallait des nerfs solides pour survivre à cette plongée dans l'obscurité, dans ce néant qui était si proche de la mort, qu'on le sentait flotter autour de nos os. Lentement, la poigne s'affaiblit. Lentement, l'espoir revint.

« Partez. Courez, pendant qu'il en est encore temps. »

Ruby n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour s'enfuir, dédallant entre les racines et retrouvant son chemin en écoutant l'appel de la Lune. Elle était pleine, ronde, charnue. Presque au sommet de sa montée, prête à transformer les porteurs d'un malheur sanguin. Loups-garous, tueurs en devenir, arracheurs de vie lors de ces deux heures où la force invincible leur était donnée en échange de leur sanité. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être affublée de ce râté, mais ses parents n'avaient choisi.

Ils avaient choisi de faire affaire avec l'homme au visage vert. Rumpl... Celui qui offrait ses services pour cher, plus cher que personne ne pouvait payer. Elle avait été un cobaye pour sa magie, en échange d'une vie heureuse loin des rizières décimées. Un bonheur qui n'avait pas duré longtemps, ils avaient été capturés par la Reine.

Une vie à être loup-garou, à être seule, sans port d'attache.

Mais ce soldat l'avait laissé vivre. Armé des poignards magiques de la royauté, il n'aurait pas été difficile de lui couper la gorge, même si elle s'était transformée. Il l'avait laissé partir.

Curieux, un acte de générosité en plein jour de pleine lune. Curieux, de ne plus sentir l'effroi de la solitude.

Puis, le ciel devint gris, noir, rouge. Maelström méconnaissable dans ce lieu pourtant reconnu pour sa magie. Le mauvais sort, la Reine... Un éclair fulgurant passa devant ses yeux, puis, plus rien. Aucun souvenir.

Storybrooke.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre. :) Ça n'installe pas la description et l'idée derrière l'histoire. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas cela trop ennuyant en attendant de s'y rendre. Sur ce, merci de critiquer, d'aimer, de rire de, bref, donnez votre opinion. :)<strong>


	2. Storybrooke

**Bonjour à tous, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, oui. :)**

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ma version du passé de Ruby, dans ce chapitre-ci, vous allez voir comment elle vit dans le présent. Les deux premiers chapitres initient donc beaucoup le personnage, à partir du 3e, la trame va réellement commencer. J'essaierai de poster tous les samedis, puisque je suis d'avance dans l'écriture. N'hésitez pas à critiquer, tout ce qui est constructif ne fait qu'améliorer mon écriture. ;D

* * *

><p><em>Storybrooke<em>

Il faisait froid. Le carrelage était glissant, grisâtre, peu accueillant. L'ambiance du petit restaurant n'avait d'égale que celle de l'auberge: sinistre et vidée. S'il y avait des clients, c'était toujours les mêmes. Ce visage fermé, cette vie qui ne cessait de tourner en rond. Le même repas, tous les matins, la même salutation. Et ça ne dérangeait personne. C'était comme cela.

Ruby, parfois, allait fumer une cigarette dans la ruelle et apercevait de là, la cime de quelques arbres. Chaque fois, son corps en entier se figeait. Si elle prenait le temps de regarder dans la direction de la forêt, elle courait à sa perte, car à cet instant son regard ne pouvait plus se dérober. Il y avait une force magnétique qui l'attirait dans les alentours du Pont de Toll.

Mais Mère Grand l'empêchait toujours de s'y rendre, accrochée à ses jupons, ou plutôt l'absence de jupon. Ruby n'avait pas de parents, ils étaient morts, ses grands-parents ne semblaient jamais avoir existés, alors on l'avait confié à cette vieille fille ne s'étant jamais mariée. Mère Grand, qu'il fallait l'appeler. Ou Granny Smith, si on voulait rire du fait qu'elle gardait toujours un pommier à l'arrière de l'auberge; un arbre ne produisant plus de fruits depuis... trop longtemps pour que quiconque s'en souvienne.

Un pommier et des recettes à base de pomme. Tarte aux pommes, croustade aux pommes, compote, salade, renversé, sandwich, crème glacée... Tout goûtait les pommes, celles de la Mairesse. Le seul arbre encore bien vivant dans tout Storybrooke.

Ruby s'arrêtait parfois devant la voiture de Madame Mills, pour y cracher toute sa rage. Parfois, l'impression qu'on l'observait la faisait hésiter avant de poursuivre son geste, mais jamais elle ne s'était empêchée pour autant.

Il faisait donc froid, comme à l'habitude, dans l'habitacle fermé, pourtant très éclairé, qu'était le petit casse-croute du village. Archie s'était arrêté après la consultation d'Henry pour manger un morceau de flanc aux pommes. Sa seule gâterie de la semaine, pour décompresser. L'ambiance avait changé, frigorifiante, plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Un amas étrange d'énergie s'amassait dans l'âme des gens, les rendant nerveux, pour une raison que tous ignoraient. Ruby crut que c'était l'arrivée du psychiatre, sur qui elle avait toujours posé un dévolu plutôt malsain. Il était le seul à donner de bons conseils, le seul à l'écouter. Une petite amourette qui durait depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle puisse se rappeler, sans que rien ne se soit jamais divulgué entre eux; ce qui était étrange venant de la jeune femme la plus en demande chez les hommes de Storybrooke.

Ruby se dirigea donc vers la table d'Archie, attendrie de le voir assis bien droit, lisant le journal dont l'article principal portait sur la météo inchangée du village. Elle inspira profondément, troublée par l'énergie singulière qui rôdait aux alentours. Cependant, la certitude qu'elle n'aurait qu'à prendre une assiette de flanc aux pommes, de la passer au micro-ondes, d'y saupoudrer un peu de sucre et d'ainsi faire la journée de cet homme, cela avait le don de la tenir saine d'esprit.

« Que prendras-tu aujourd'hui mon cher Archie? »

Il leva la tête vers elle, esquissa un sourire plutôt contrit et demanda un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Troublée, déboussolée, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les cuisines où elle se versa un verre d'eau.

La routine était brisée. L'équation de son quotidien venait de se fracasser, simplement par le regard brouillé de celui en qui elle avait confiance. S'il ne suivait pas sa routine, s'il était hésitant, comment pouvait-elle foncer vers l'avant?

Ruby attrapa un verre de jus de pomme, qu'elle posa sur son plateau en vitesse, puis elle se dirigea de nouveau vers Archie. Une moue séductive posée sur les lèvres, elle lui offrit le breuvage d'un large sourire et laissa son décolleté à la vue de tous en attendant une réponse. Le psychiatre ne regarda même pas ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, il contemplait plutôt le regard enflammé de la serveuse. Le sien, encore brouillé, n'avait pas la sagesse d'avant.

« Merci. »

Mais ce n'était pas une plaignade qu'elle voulait entendre, ce n'était pas un remerciement murmuré par gentillesse sous l'éclairage miteux et l'odeur insipide des cuisines, c'était la force. Elle voulait avoir des certitudes, alors que tout débalançait et dans son corps et dans sa tête. Il y avait dans l'énergie de Storybrooke une chose inexplicapable, qui faisait frémir tout et chacun. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'elle.

Archie en vint à choisir l'omelette aux chapignons, avec un potage de courge et de pommes vertes en à côté. Jamais il ne dérogerait de cette règle biologique; au moins un fruit béni par Granny Smith, car elle était la meilleure pour cuisiner le fruit défendu, qu'il soit de la Mairesse ou des arbres chétifs de l'entrée de la forêt. Archie n'avait pas regagné l'aspect calmant d'auparavant, ce qui effraya davantage la jeune femme. De retour aux cuisines, elle cria la commande et s'adossa contre le mur. Les yeux fermés, elle inspira.

Tout tournait dans sa tête et la hauteur de ses escarpins ne facilitait pas la tâche. Pourquoi avoir choisi d'être une croqueuse d'homme? Une cannibale se rassasiant du désir sexuel des autres, beaux, laids, tendres, brutaux? Ce choix s'était fait tout naturellement, même jeune elle avait su qu'elle ne serait jamais comme Granny.

Une vieille fille. Seule. Jusqu'à ce que Mr Gold dépose un bambin sur le pas de la porte, mais pas à n'importe quel prix.

Jamais. Plutôt coucher avec tous, même lui l'horreur réincarnée, plutôt que faire affaire avec ce monstre pour détruire la solitude. Détruire la solitude à coup d'enfances dérobées. Granny l'avait condamné à Storybrooke, elle ne pourrait jamais partir, jamais la laisser seule. D'ailleurs, sa voiture défoncée par Ashley n'aidait pas la fuite.

Ruby pourrait remuer infiniment ces pensées, car elle le faisait déjà lorsque les clients désertaient le restaurant, mais le moment ne s'y apprêtait pas. En cette journée étrange, il lui fallait rester forte. Elle s'en crut capable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrase au sol, le souffle court, une cheville tournée et rien d'autre que des abrutis qui en profitèrent pour regarder sous sa jupe. Archie se leva aussitôt, voulant l'aider, mais il fut devancé.

« Il me semble que des talons aussi hauts, ça n'a pas sa place dans un restaurant qui roule comme le vôtre. »

Elle leva la tête, troublée par cette voix grave qui la chavira un instant. Ne pas reconnaître l'homme était d'ailleurs plutôt étonnant, puisqu'il commandait un café tous les matins. Shérif.

« On doit tous faire notre argent d'une manière ou d'une autre, moi c'est en flirtant, vous c'est en couchant avec la Mairesse. »

Après l'avoir aidé à se remettre debout, lui avoir tendu sa chaussure et en ayant ramassé le change tombé de ses poches, Graham tourna les talons sans répliquer quoi que ce soit. Le silence était pire que la rage. Ruby aimait jouer avec le feu, elle était connue pour ça, elle ne portait pas le rouge pour rien, alors cette brèche auditive, ce calme plat, c'était difficile à gérer. Archie esquissa un sourire en sa direction et replit place, calmement, comme toujours, vaillant homme, gentil, pur... Ennuyant? Prévisible?

Mais qu'est-ce que devenait cette journée pour que la jeune femme se mette à penser du mal de ce coup de coeur qui la tourmentait depuis des années.

Ruby entendit le son de cloche signifiant que l'omelette et la soupe du psychiatre étaient prêtes. Elle balança la chaussure dans la poubelle et se défit de l'autre tout aussi vite. Pas le temps de changer, elle devrait terminer le service pieds nus. En vitesse, elle amena la commande, chercha à retrouver la flamme qui avait toujours été présente, sans succès.

Cette foutue énergie, elle détruisait le confort de la routine, détruisait l'amour ou le similacre d'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Archie. Foutue journée. En plus, il faudrait servir le traître. Joie. Allégresse. Hypocrisie.

Déterminée à tout de même gagner le même salaire, Ruby entama ce qu'elle faisait le mieux et cela était la luxure. Tremper l'index dans la soupe, lécher le même doigt, embrasser la joue d'un client, offrir son décolleté à vue d'oiseau, chanter des chansons coquines en français histoire d'émousser cette fausse connaissance qui attirait à tord par son exotisme.

Rendue à Graham, cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être sèche. Dans sa tête, une réplique miniature de Granny se débattait en vociférant qu'un client est un client. Pas lui.

« Je n'ai pas le droit au petit spectacle de la coquine de service? s'enquit à la blague le Shérif.

-Vous vous y collez déjà trop pour que tout Storybrooke soit au courant.

-Je n'ai pas encore fait la une. »

Enragée, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit posa violemment ses mains sur la table, faisant tanguer le réceptacle plastifié du menu.

« C'était Gaston, pas moi. Je n'ai _jamais _accepté que l'on me filme. Ce connard s'est mis dans les mauvaises dispositions de la Mairesse et l'a revendu.

-Pauvre Gaston, il ne vient plus manger vos délicieux oeufs depuis...

-Votre café, vous irez le prendre ailleurs Monsieur-la-pute-de-service. »

Elle était prête à le gifler quand elle sentit la prise de deux bras la retenant; les poignets forts et bourrus de Granny, nul doute. Un mauvais quart d'heure ne tarderait pas à s'entamer, en public d'autant plus, pressentait-elle. Ruby vit du coin de l'oeil que Archie s'était levé, laissant son repas refroidir pour la défendre. Un rictus étrange s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Graham.

« Jamais seule sans son valet. »

À ces mots, il déposa un bon pourboire considérant qu'il n'avait pas été servi, puis, se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide. À mieux le connaître, on aurait pu dire qu'il semblait nerveux, mais en apprendre plus sur cet homme était la dernière chose l'intéressant en cet instant.

Granny lâcha enfin la jeune femme, lui tapotant l'épaule comme pour la calmer, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer l'état émotif de Ruby. Celle-ci darda un regard poignant sur le psychiatre, qui lui tendit la main en signe d'affection. Ils serrèrent les doigts de l'autre, dans un geste de tendresse fraternelle qui n'eut pu durer bien longtemps.

Le calme plat, la discorde interne, mais jamais extérieure. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, tout se devait d'être chamboulé. L'entité qu'était la ville se fracassait, on le sentait au creux son estomac. Impossible de dissimuler plus longtemps... Ruby leva les yeux vers Archie, cherchant un réconfort quelconque, qu'il soit physique ou non, cela n'importait plus. Le simple réconfort de savoir que demain, tout redeviendrait comme avant... Elle qui avait toujours eu un instinct de tueuse... Peut-être n'était-ce que pour ne pas avoir à assumer que la routine était un bouclier l'empêchant de souffrir. Archie déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la serveuse, l'espace d'une seconde. Un instant qui ne pourrait s'inscrire clairement dans leur mémoire, puisqu'il fut brusquement coupé.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, Regina Mills en personne entrant dans le restaurant avec ce visage dessiné cruellement.

Elle était en colère.

« Avez-vous vu Henry? »

* * *

><p>Ahhh, Regina, on l'aime tant... Eheh. Désolée pour les quelques fautes s'il y en a, sur l'ordinateur d'où je vous poste aujourd'hui, le correcteur ne fonctionnait pas. À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. :)<p> 


	3. La Coccinelle Jaune

__**Et voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. :)**

* * *

><p><em>La Coccinelle Jaune<em>

Le médecin se détacha aussitôt de la jeune femme, troublé qu'il était et se redressa du mieux qu'il le put. Bien entendu, Regina s'adressait à lui, personne d'autre. N'était-il pas le médecin suivant Henry? Aujourd'hui n'était-elle pas la journée où il lui faisait passer un examen écrit sur les rêves troublant ses nuits? Oui et oui. Alors, Regina ne pouvait s'être joint à la population du casse-croûte que pour le voir lui et l'enguirlander.

Il bafouilla une phrase inaudible, ce qui enragea davantage la Mairesse. Ruby, outrée de voir Archie dans un stade proche de la prosternation, se planta devant la brunette dirigeant la ville et soutint son regard avec une violence sans égale. Elle n'avait pas le droit de manipuler et de maltraiter ainsi tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

« Si vous le surveilliez mieux votre fils aussi, cracha la jolie jeune femme sans jamais cesser de soutenir le regard lui faisant face.

-Madame Mills, ma petite chérie ne le pense pas du tout et...

-Taisez-vous, fit la Mairesse d'une voix tranchante.

-Oh, mais je pense toujours tout ce que je dis, poursuivit Ruby. Vous n'êtes pas connue pour votre bonté et votre gentillesse, alors ça ne m'étonne pas une seconde que votre fils en profite pour s'enfuir.

-Madame la Mairesse, avez-vous essayé de parler à Mary Margaret? »

La tête baissée, le souffle presque court, Archie se donnait en patûre aux lions. Il était telle une fresque noire d'une épopée tournant mal. Jamais Ruby ne l'avait vu aussi brisé. Pourquoi? Pourquoi devait-il abandonner face à cette truie vile et égocentrique? Elle aurait voulu revenir dans le temps, le faire taire et continuer son altercation avec la Mairesse.

« S'il n'y est pas, je vous déroge de votre position. »

Sortant en furie, comme elle était entrée, Regina laissa une étampe glaciale dans le restaurant. Archie se tint à une banquette, fixant le vide. La jeune femme posa une main sur son épaule, cherchant à l'encourager, mais il n'y avait rien à dire. Henry pouvait être n'importe où, honnêtement, le retrouver au sommet d'un arbre pour fuir sa folle de mère n'était même pas une idée saugrenue. Et puis, Mary Margaret ne méritait pas de se faire harceler par cette folle. Pas une seconde.

« Archie, elle ne peut pas t'enlever ta place. Tu es le meilleur psychiatre de tout Storybrooke, personne ne pourrait jamais te remplacer.

-Elle trouvera quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas irremplaçable, Ruby, je ne suis qu'humain.

-Si ça peut te consoler, tu es mon humain préféré. »

Il esquissa un sourire désolé avant de ne sortir, bafouillant qu'il reviendrait la voir demain pour son sempiternel sandwich dinde et tranches de pomme. Elle sut au fond de son coeur qu'il mentait.

Granny jura entre ses dents, très élégamment d'ailleurs, puis reprit sa place aux cuisines où elle allait faire semblant de nettoyer des assiettes, tout cela en ruminant contre sa vie. Le décor enchanteur de Storybrooke n'était qu'une façade, tous étaient névrosés jusqu'à la moelle.

Ruby remarqua que presque tous les clients s'étaient enfuis lors de l'arrivée de Regina, en profitant pour laisser un pourboire médiocre qui ne paierait jamais les rallonges dont elle avait cruellement besoin. En colère, elle se mit à ramasser les plats sales, puis à dangereusement les empiler. L'allure actuelle des choses se rapprochait d'une tour de Pise miniature installée au creux d'un bras mince et long.

Au même moment, la porte de nouveau s'ouvrit, mais la serveuse ne prit pas le temps de regarder qui entrait, trop occupée à ne pas casser les 6 assiettes qui tanguaient un peu. Les deux silhouettes s'installèrent dans la banquette du fond, parlant si bas qu'elle ne put reconnaître ni l'un ni l'autre.

Lorsqu'elle eut finie de déposer les plats, la femme jeta un regard bref pour voir les deux nouveaux clients, histoire de se bâtir un personnage langoureux ou sympatique. Des cheveux blonds parfaitement bouclés, mais surtout, surtout, le petit morveux de la Mairesse.

Enragée, Ruby passa le pas de la porte et se dirigea vers la table en pointant l'enfant du doigt.

« Toi! Tu as causé du tord à ce magasin avec tes enfantillages.

-Je suis un enfant, c'est normal que je fasse des enfantillages, répliqua Henry en souriant.

-Ta mère m'a presque arraché les yeux parce qu'elle ne te trouvait plus. Tu ferais mieux de la rejoindre, maintenant!

-Non, parce que j'ai retrouvé ma vraie mère. »

La blonde se tourna, esquissant une mimique un peu troublée, puis, elle murmura une phrase à Henry que Ruby n'entendit pas. Vraie mère... Mais de quoi parlait-il? Regina n'avait jamais rien dit à personne à ce propos, quoi qu'elle n'avait aucun ami dans le village sauf son petit jouet. Alors, Henry avait été adopté... Pauvre gosse.

« Vous êtes prêts à commander? tenta la serveuse dans une tentative de ramener la discussion à la normale.

-Je vais prendre une crêpe au chocolat et ma mère aussi, merci Ruby. »

La jeune femme ne comprit pas comment cela se pouvait qu'il puisse connaître son nom, mais elle sourit quand même le plus faussement possible, puis se dirigea en cuisine pour crier la commande à Granny. Lessivée, Ruby attrapa la première pomme qui lui tomba sous la main et elle croqua violemment en son centre. Quelle journée de fous.

« Ruby, tu as oublié de leur demander s'ils voulaient quelque chose à boire. »

Lasse, elle déposa le fruit et retourna à la table. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne la virent arriver, absorbés par leur conversation. Henry semblait complètement emballé, les mains dans les airs et un large sourire éclairant son visage. Quelques mots lui parvinrent, des mots qui l'intriguèrent un peu trop...

« Oui... Ruby... Chaperon Rouge...

-Henry... »

Chaperon Rouge? Ce nom avait causé une espèce de décharge dans sa colonne vertébrale. Quelques gouttes de sueur se mirent à perler sur son front et incapable d'attendre qu'ils aient terminé de parler, la jeune femme se planta face à eux en ne prenant même pas la peine de sourire.

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire? s'enquit-elle brusquement.

-Un jus d'orange pour moi, Ruby. »

Trop troublée pour cacher plus longtemps son malaise, la serveuse se tourna directement vers Henry, le dardant d'un regard courroucé.

« Pourquoi parlais-tu de moi? C'est ta mère qui t'a passé le message que j'étais une incompétente finie? Elle veut fermer le restaurant, c'est ça?

-Désolée que vous ayez dû l'entendre, il...

-Ma mère parle plutôt de toi comme d'une ramasseuse d'hommes, rectifia l'enfant très sérieusement.

-Tu lui diras que je crache sur sa voiture tous les après-midis. »

Encore une fois, elle bifurqua pour aller en cuisine, mais fut interpellée par Henry.

« Ruby, je dois te parler. »

La jeune femme soupira, mais prit tout de même le temps de s'asseoir sur la banquette face au jeune, aux côtés de cette beauté blonde qui semblait complètement perdue dans le décor de Storybrooke. Les traits du visage de cette inconnue étaient singuliers, ils ne semblaient pas destinés à cette ville, curieusement. Elle fut surprise elle-même de penser une telle chose.

« Je sais que tu as entendu un peu notre conversation, je t'ai vu réagir, commença le jeune en la fixant. Je suis allé chercher ma vraie mère pour une raison toute simple.

-Henry, ne lui dit pas ça...

-Emma, elle doit être mise au courant. Donc. Tu as dû remarquer qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas une journée comme toutes les autres. »

Surprise d'entendre cela, Ruby frissonna, mais hocha tout de même la tête.

« Je suis parti hier soir, j'ai quitté la ville et je suis arrivé à Minuit avec Emma.

-Mais... mais...

-Tu n'es jamais parvenue à t'enfuir, je sais, mais le sort savait que je ne pouvais que revenir. Je suis trop jeune pour partir par moi-même sans jamais revenir.

-Le... sort? fit Ruby dont les yeux s'étaient voilés de doutes.

-Le sort que la Méchante Reine a installé sur nous tous, les habitants de Storybrooke.

-Henry, s'il-te-plaît, supplia Emma dont la patience ne faisait que s'effriter.

-La Méchante Reine a perdu ce qu'elle aimait le plus, il y a très longtemps, pour se venger, elle a utilisé une malédiction extrêmement puissante et l'a jeté sur nous tous. Nous vivons ici, sans pouvoir se rappeler de qui nous sommes réellement.

-Je suis Ruby, fille adoptive de Granny et tu es le fils de la Mairesse. Il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre, c'est ça notre vie, conclut la jeune femme d'une voix terne.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Veux-tu jouer à un jeu avec moi, Ruby?

-Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois retourner travailler. »

Emma se tortillait sur son siège, mal à l'aise de devoir entendre son fils parler de cette histoire. La serveuse semblait débordée, et par son emploi et par ses émotions, plus de pression ne pouvait l'aider. Ruby s'était donc levée, saluant du revers de la main cette petite famille étrangement reformée, puis se dirigea vers une table sale pour la nettoyer. La blonde la rejoint pour s'excuser de lui avoir fait perdre son temps. Posant sa main sur l'épaule de la brunette, elle ne s'attendit pas du tout à ce qui se produisit.

Les yeux de Ruby s'écarquillèrent et elle poussa un juron avant de tomber au sol. Sa respiration était hachée, mais pas autant que le fil de ses pensées. Des centaines d'images défilèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair dans son esprit, certaines s'affichant plus longuement, d'autres restant dans la brume.

Un capuchon rouge. Comme le feu. Un homme prononça le nom de « Chaperon », la nièce de... de... La forêt. La lune. Une maison de bois décrépie. Le chaperon rouge, scintilliant sous la lune. La forêt. La poigne d'une main. Un hurlement.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Ruby ne put tout de suite se lever. Elle appela Henry plusieurs fois, criant sans se soucier de ce que dirait Granny. Le magasin était vide, il ne restait qu'eux. L'enfant accourut, un petit sourire en coin qu'il effaça lorsqu'il croisa le regard désespéré d'Emma.

« J'ai volé un chaperon rouge... Tu m'appelais comme ça parce que j'ai volé la nièce d'une riche...

-La nièce de la Méchante Reine. »

Les yeux de la serveuse se voilèrent de nouveau, sans doute sous le poids des révélations qui se déroulaient dans son esprit.

« La Méchante Reine, c'est Regina. Vous vous détestez car dans le Monde Enchanté, tu as tué un être qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle se venge ici en te faisant la vie dure.

-Je... je te crois, admit Ruby dans un râle. J'ai tellement mal à la tête.

-Henry, c'est assez, je crois qu'il serait temps que tu rentres...

-Non! Continue de me parler, je veux savoir qui je suis.

-Je ne peux pas, ma mère va causer beaucoup de malheur si elle ne me retrouve pas bientôt, mais je dois te demander quelque chose avant de partir. Veux-tu faire partie de l'Opération Cobra?

-L'Opération Cobra?

-Oui, tous ceux qui sont dans le secret quant à Storybrooke peuvent se joindre à moi. Tu as une vue imprenable sur la ville via le restaurant, tu pourrais tous les démasquer et me donner les informations que tu déniches ensuite. Chaque villageois est un personnage de conte. Nous vivions dans le Monde Enchanté, heureux, mais Regina a voulu arracher nos fins heureuses... Il faut que tu m'aides à découvrir les personnages que je n'ai pas encore démasqué, ce sera plus facile de leur ramener la mémoire ainsi.

-Je... Oui, je vais t'aider, fit-elle en souriant largement. Je veux me rendre utile et surtout, je veux détruire celle qui m'a toujours fait souffrir. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, concluant un pacte formel. À partir d'aujourd'hui, l'Opération Cobra comprenait un nouveau membre. Ruby.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous deviez vous en douter que ce serait elle la nouvelle membre de l'Opération ;D. Est-ce que vous aimez? La suite très bientôt!<strong>


	4. Tout Pour Une Pomme

**Voici la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaira. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Tout pour une pomme<em>

* * *

><p>La frénésie du lendemain fut sans fin, du matin jusqu'au soir. Le festival de la pomme. Oui, avec tout le fracas de la veille, Ruby avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui se déroulait la plus grande fête du fruit défendu. Granny l'avait prévenu tout juste après le départ d'Henry et de sa mère biologique, laissant la serveuse dans un état de léthargie dépressive. Les deux femmes cuisineraient toute la nuit, dormiraient deux heures et ce serait le début de cette journée rocambolesque.<p>

Un calvaire, une horreur.

Mais Ruby y vit une opportunité: tout Storybrooke se déplaçerait pour le festival, alors, elle aurait plus d'aisance à travailler sur cette nouvelle mission. Opération Cobra: ou la quête des personnages du Monde Enchanté.

Elle même se surprenait à croire Henry. Comment était-ce possible d'acquiescer à une telle théorie en si peu de temp? L'énergie du désespoir, mais aussi, les bribes de mémoire qui s'injectèrent dans sa tête pour ne plus en sortir. Depuis hier, il ne se passait pas un instant où le Chaperon Rouge ne lui venait pas en tête. Elle se mit même à remarquer que beaucoup de ses effets étaient de la même couleur... Une coincidence? Peut-être, mais une conviction muette lui intimait que c'était plus que ça.

Granny la tira de sa rêverie en criant que la compote était prête. Cet élément était le plus important, mis à part la tarte aux pommes, il fallait disposer dans les deux grands bols un coeur de pomme. Chaque bol était pour une partie de la ville: un pour les femmes, un pour les hommes. Les heureux élus trouvant le trognon avaient toutes les chances de tomber amoureux. Ruby avait toujours trouvé cette tradition stupide, surtout car les deux « chanceux » étaient bien plus forçés à s'aimer qu'amenés à se découvrir véritablement. La jeune femme rejoignit donc la doyenne et jeta le coeur bien au fond de la mixture masculine et laissa le loisir à sa « grand-mère » de s'occuper de celle des femmes. Peut-être que cette année, Gaston trouverait le trognon et la laisserait enfin tranquille.

Les deux cuisinières continuèrent les préparations, éreintées. L'aurore commençait à poindre au loin et un hurlement de loup tira la plus jeune de sa monotonie.

.

9 heures sonnait. Il y avait déjà une file d'impatients, d'affamés et en tête de file, la Mairesse et toute son arrogance. Seule, ne discutant avec personne, elle semblait se déplaçer seulement dans le but de s'assurer de l'échec de la famille. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure, cette femme hautement désagréable fit les pas nécessaires pour se rendre à la porte et elle cogna.

Elle cogna, vous avez bien entendu.

Ruby darda un regard noir sur la Mairesse, mais lui ouvrit tout de même. Sans sourire, elle pointa une table où cette tête au pouvoir pourrait se gaver des 8 services, tous composés de pommes.

« Je vois que le service est toujours aussi médiocre, ne fit que commenter Regina en passant son doigt sur un minuscule amas de poussière. La sanité est à faire peur, aussi.

-Tout comme la vôtre, mais là, il est plus question d'insanité. »

Fière de son coup, la serveuse reprit sa plaçe à l'entrée, où elle accueillait d'une oeillade charmante les villegeois. À l'arrivée de Gaston, homme bâtit comme six et aussi niais qu'une autruche, elle cessa de sourire. Tout son corps tremblait de rage à sa vue. Le malautru, l'ingrat, la vipère! Comme inconscient du mal qu'il lui avait fait, le mâle alpha se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Ruby. La jeune femme le repoussa violemment contre le mur.

« Toi et moi c'est terminé, vieux cochon.

-Ce sera terminé quand je l'aurai décidé, Ruby. Il fallait y penser avant de me laisser demander ta main à Mère Grand, nous sommes fiancés que ça te plaise ou non.

-Nous ne sommes pas mariés, fit-elle en grinçant des dents. Je ne te dois rien, nous n'avons pas de papiers à signer pour annuler cette fausseté d'union.

-Et mon coeur, lui, qui l'annule?

-Tu ne m'aimes pas. Si tu m'aimais véritablement, tu n'aurais pas filmé nos ébats pour les vendre à Mr Gold. Seul un imbécile aurait posé un tel geste.

-J'avais besoin d'aide... »

Son murmure était caressant. Gaston avait toujours été un manipulateur redoutable, mais aujourd'hui, Ruby se levait debout et s'assumait enfin. Elle ne se laisserait plus piétiner par des gougats comme lui, c'était terminé. L'amour n'existerait pas pour elle et c'était bien ainsi; on pouvait très bien survivre sans amour, vivre, même. La serveuse se retourna donc une dernière fois vers cet ancien amant, puis, sans cesser de le fixer, murmura tout-bas:

« Peu importe l'aide dont tu avais besoin, si tu avais une seule once d'intelligence dans le cerveau, tu n'aurais pas posé ce geste. »

Gaston la regarda prendre place aux côtés de Granny, souriante et fière. Il la regarda lever les bras dans les airs, pour débuter officiellement le festival. Il la vit qui se tenait bien droite, forte dans sa solitude. Et il referma la porte derrière lui, décidant qu'il en avait assez vu. Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la clochette, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

.

C'était l'heure de la compote de pomme, dernier service de la journée. Il se faisait tard et le cerveau de Ruby était aussi mou que de la guimauve. Regina était la Méchante Reine, c'était tout ce qu'elle savait. Et le conte de Blanche-Neige était le seul qu'elle ait lu de sa vie; les livres ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Dans cette histoire se trouvaient donc, la Reine, Blanche-Neige, le Prince Charmant, les Nains et le Chasseur... Et le seul allié de celle-ci était le dernier, même s'il la trompait au final.

Toute la journée, elle scruta le comportement de chaque habitant de la ville. La moindre personne se tournant vers Regina pour lui parler gagnait un point, s'ils étaient un homme, deux points et s'ils tenaient la conversation pendant plus de 30 secondes, trois points. Au final, personne ne dépassait le grand total de 3 points. Personne ne voulait réellement lui parler.

En temps normal, la jeune femme se serait amusée de la situation, mais c'était elle qui perdait du temps. En ne trouvant pas de nouveau personnage, l'opération n'avançerait pas et elle n'en apprendrait pas plus sur sa propre vie. Découragée, la serveuse continua de servir les portions de compote. Pas de trace du trognon pour le moment. Chaque personne servie fouillait avidement avec leur cuillère, puis, poussait un soupir déçu.

Granny grommelait à l'arrière.

« Ces cochonneries de coeur de pommes... Nous en avons mis un dans chaque mixture pourtant... Connerie de pommier de cette conasse de... »

Le reste se perdit dans le néant, tant mieux pour Mère Grand car Regina avait tendu l'oreille.

La Mairesse termina son petit bol et héla la fille aux cheveux d'ébènes pour qu'elle ramasse. Dégoûtée de ce rôle de servante auquel elle devait s'adonner l'espace d'une seconde, Ruby n'esquissa pas un sourire et ne dit rien à cette femme au pouvoir. La mère d'Henry se leva, remerciant le casse-croûte pour sa générosité et le temps mis dans la préparation du festival; puis elle passa la pas de la porte. L'ambiance regagna un peu de chaleur, les habitants se détendant dès qu'elle eut mis le pied dehors.

Ruby décida qu'il était possible de prendre une pause et elle prit place à côté d'Archie, qui esquissa un sourire parfaitement chaleureux.

« C'est une belle fête, fit le psychiatre d'un ton doux. Vous avez toujours eu le talent pour recevoir.

-Si on ne le faisait pas, ça ferait longtemps que nous serions dans la rue. »

Alors, il lui prit la main. Curieusement, la jeune femme ne ressentit rien. Elle avait tant espéré un rapprochement comme celui-ci, mais maintenant que tout se déroulait selon ses désirs, aucune joie, aucun désir. Rien. Le vide. Un peu déroutée, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait le mieux: la fuite. Prétextant un petit creux, la serveuse rejoint sa seule famille pour se servir un bol de compote.

Damnation.

Le trognon y tomba. Un ploc dans une mer de pommes écrasées. Elle espéra que Mère Grand ne dirait rien, qu'elle se tairait pour ne pas ridiculiser davantage sa fille adoptée. C'était mal la connaître.

« La grande chanceuse cette année est Ruby! Félicitations petite chérie, ta quête pour trouver un homme qui n'est pas un salaud est presque terminée. »

Archie se leva, remerciant chaleureusement les deux organisatrices, puis sortit. La tête un peu basse, il détacha son chien, Pongo, pour se diriger vers son cabinet. Une tonne d'hystériques ne tarderaient pas à pleurer sur leur triste sort de célibataires; chaque année, c'était la même chose. Mais cette fois-ci, il se sentait perdu. L'amour qu'il portait pour cette « croqueuse d'homme aux longues jambes minces et aux cheveux parfaitement noirs comme la nuit » ne s'était jamais éteint, mais aujourd'hui, il la perdait. Ruby ne croyait pas ces idioties de traditions. Cependant, Storybrooke en entier, oui. L'homme qui aurait le coeur de pomme pourrait se pavaner à ses côtés, la séduire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit véritablement sous son charme.

La serveuse déposa son bol sur la table et dut endurer les chastes baisers sur ses joues, la plupart des hommes déçus et parfois des femmes jalouses. C'était le protocole de s'extasier devant la chance d'autrui, mais au fond, toutes ces filles espéraient que ce soit un crétin qui gagne le trognon. Si Gaston ne s'était pas enfui, elles auraient toutes pariées sur lui. Le casse-croûte se vida donc de plus en plus. Pourtant, il restait une poignée de personnes qui ne s'étaient pas présentées aujourd'hui. La preuve étant que le trésor de cette fête se trouvait encore dans la marmite de Granny.

Ruby tournait dans sa tête les possibilités de gagnant. Elles étaient toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. À cet instant précis, la porte s'ouvrit et Mr Gold entra de tout son panache. Un frisson de dégoût parcourut l'échine de la jolie femme, qui recula un peu pour ne pas avoir à le regarder de trop près. Un sourire hypocrite, empreint de cruauté et de sadisme, se dessina sur les lèvres du propriétaire de la ville.

« Je suis un peu pressé aujourd'hui, je ne prendrai qu'un peu de compote, pour honorer le festival. »

À ces mots, il croisa le regard effrayé de la serveuse, le soutenant avidement. Tant de perversion en un être aussi excécrable. Ce fut Granny qui attrapa la louche traditionnelle. Ce fut elle qui la trempa dans le dessert et qui versa le contenu fruité dans le bol de verre.

Ruby retint un hurlement de joie quand elle n'entendit pas le « _ploc_ » tant redouté.

Mr Gold, s'il était un personnage, ne pouvait être qu'un meurtier effroyable. C'est ce qu'elle se répéta en attendant l'arrivée des derniers habitants. Les retardataires la stressaient au plus haut point.

En premier, il y eut Benjamin, un adolescent aux cheveux roux en brousaille, effroyablement immature et toujours encleint à se trouver des aventures là où il n'y en avait pas. Pas de ploc.

Ensuite, ce fut Gaston qui revint à la charge, prétextant qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment manquer cette fête. Il n'avait sans doute qu'entendu qu'elle était la « chanceuse » et il vint tenter sa chance. Pas de ploc.

En troisième, l'arrivée de l'un de ses amants, Antoine, longs cheveux blonds et carrure de molosse avec ses 6 pieds et son caractère de chien, fit bien des remous. Ruby se dit que ce ne serait pas l'horreur qu'il gagne, mais l'endurer lors des prochains mois serait un calvaire. Parfois, coucher avec un beau garçon ne signifiait pas que l'on désirait apprendre à le connaître sous toutes ses coutures. Pas de ploc.

Les deux femmes s'apprêtaient à fermer le casse-croûte, seules depuis deux heures, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la Mairesse et son petit chien de poche, Graham. La serveuse les regarda tous les deux, dardant tout son mépris. Regina fut la première à parler, de toute manière, son petit jouet n'avait jamais grand mot à dire dans les décisions de la femme au pouvoir.

« Il est impossible de ne pas avoir de gagnant masculin. Vous avez truqué le jeu. Vous avez voulu détruire la plus vieille tradition de Storybrooke seulement pour m'enrager, c'est cela? J'ordonne que vous passiez de maison en maison pour que chaque homme ait sa deuxième chance de trouver le trognon. Tout cela avant minuit ce soir.

-Nous sommes debout depuis 22 heures Madame Mills, il me semble qu'un peu de repos ne ferait pas de...

-J'ai dit avant minuit, hurla Regina en coupant Granny.

-J'irai, Mère Grand, va dormir. »

Trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin reposer ses vieux os, la doyenne enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte arrière qui menait assez rapidement à l'auberge. Ruby, quant à elle, se leva debout pour mieux faire face à ces deux pions ridicules.

« Il faut vraiment une idiote pour forcer une dame de l'âge de Granny à rester debout pendant plus de 24 heures. Cela m'étonne que personne n'ait encore essayé un coup d'état... Tuer la mairesse, par-exemple. »

Regina s'approcha dangereuseument de la serveuse, un air meurtrier prenant toute la place sur ses traits.

« Avant minuit. »

Elle tourna les talons, prête à sortir avec son petit joujou, lorsque la jeune femme pensa à quelque chose.

« Attendez.

-Quoi? s'enquit la Mairesse, outrée qu'on l'arrête.

-Votre chien de poche n'est pas passé manger au festival, aujourd'hui. »

Graham soupira, jetant un regard vide à la serveuse. Il devait en avoir parfaitement confiance, mais s'il n'en avait pas fait part à Regina, alors il brisait une règle tacite: le Shérif dit tout à la Mairesse. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas droit à une petite partie de jambe en l'air, le pauvre...

« C'est vrai?

-Regina, je... Je faisais ma tournée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de...

-Tu aurais pu me le dire! Prends un bol qu'on en finisse. »

Le ridicule de la situation était immense. Ruby se pencha avec la louche, puis versa la compote. Et là, dans les deux secondes qui suivirent, un amas immense d'action se déroula sans qu'elle puisse bien tout assimiler.

Il y eut un ploc.

* * *

><p><strong>Cette fic entre en hiatus. Comme j'ai recommencé l'école à temps plein, je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire deux fictions et je veux poursuivre celle sur Harry Potter que j'ai commencé à écrire de mon côté (et que je vais commencer à publier demain). Pour ceux qui lisent cette histoire, soyez patients, il y aura une suite éventuellement. :) <strong>


End file.
